letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rave
Rave is the fifth episode of Season 1 of Letterkenny. Synopsis Daryl comes up with the idea to start a pest removal business while Stewart decides to become a superstar DJ and host his own rave. Cold Open Wayne and Daryl come down to the church. A pants-less Glen asks them to remove a rodent nesting below the organ. Wayne determines that it is a possum, and would "rather reach into a pirate hooker's chamber pot" than deal with it. Daryl "always had a skilled hand at wrangling vermin," and gets that hand bitten. Plot Summary Daryl is sick at the kitchen table from his possum bite. Wayne will be busy preparing for the Jamboree, so Katy agrees to take Daryl to the clinic. Waiting for their ride to the Rez, Jonesy notices that two Shamrocks rookies, Deetsy and Burnsy, are missing. Reilly diagnoses them with a case of the "native flu," i.e. calling in sick to avoid tangling with the Natives, who are "tough as hell." Wayne goes to the dollar store to buy ice for the jamboree. Bonnie McMurray flirts with him instead of ringing up his purchases; he tries to check himself out, but she tells him to just take the ice without paying. Katy, Daryl in tow, encounters into Stewart on the steps of the clinic. She tells him she used to be impressed by his music when she was a teenager, and is disappointed to see him addled with drugs. At the Ag Hall, Wayne delivers the ice to McMurray. McMurray is keenly interested to pair up Bonnie and Wayne, but Wayne is more skeptical. Devon and Roald are making meth in the basement when Stewart announces he has had an epiphany: he is giving up on the meth business to return to music. He will host a rave to relaunch his career as a superstar DJ. To advertise he, he will post it on is fuckin' Facebook, and they will post it on their fuckin' Facebook. McMurray calls Wayne to tell him the jamboree is canceled, as Stewart is renting out the Ag Hall for the entire week. Wayne objects that agricultural halls are for agricultural music, but then Daryl calls asking for a ride form the clinic. Daryl thinks he may have rabies, but has also been inspired to start a pest removal business. Wayne plans to wrangle as many possums as they can and let them loose at the rave to sabotage it. For advertising, they'll post about it on their fuckin' Facebook. At the Rez, Tanis, Axe, and Slash tell Reilly and Jonesy that Letterkenny has gone to meth. They exchange chirps. The rookie vomits. Devon calls Stewart to say that they are missing $2000. Stewart has taken it for rave expenses, which displeases Devon and Roald. Gail saw the ad for Wayne and Daryl's pest removal service on Facebook, and asks them to remove a skunk from MoDean's. Daryl asks Wayne to take care of it. Devon, angered by the collapse of the the Skids' meth business, proposes they sabotage Stewart's rave. They decide to spread the rumour that the Ag Hall has asbestos. Stewart visits Katy at the farmhouse to invite her to the rave personally, and assures her she will be accommodated despite the large crowd he predicts. Wayne comes over to complain about the rave being held at the Ag Hall, and chases him off the property. Back at the hockey arena, a beaten-up Reilly and Jonesy are angered about Letterkenny being labeled a meth town, and they plot revenge against Stewart. The Coach, angered by their performance at the game, tells them they will have practice at 6am. On the night of the rave, Stewart gives himself a psych-up talk in the bathroom, then walks out to make a triumphal entry—to an almost-empty Ag Hall. Only Bonnie, Katy, and hired security are present. Wayne enters with his captured animals, but finding the place empty, takes them back out. He is accosted in the parking lot by the hockey players, who are looking for Stewart. They prepare to scrap, but the Coach arrives just then and dismisses the team. A demoralized Stewart returns to the basement. The other Skids cower as he inspects their product and deems it a "grotesquery." They are enthused, however, to hear that the DJ project is off. Instead, they will make Letterkenny the biggest meth town in the whole country. Quotes * Katy: Is that a herpe on your hand, Daryl? Did you pay a little extra to go all the way with a ripper in the back room again? Wayne: No, I don't think he'd make that mistake twice. * Katy: You're not a teenager any more, it's not charming. Stewart: I used to charm you? Katy: Wrong takeaway. * Roald: How many aliases have you had? Stewart: DJ Pimpy Longstockings, DJ Peter Blumpkin, DJ White Power Nap, DJ White Power Bottom. * Wayne: Christ, Katy, put some fuckin' clothes on. Katy: Not my forte. Wayne: Unfortunate. * Wayne: Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm moving hay bales from here over to here. Although… that one's a straw bale. * Wayne: Agricultural Halls are for Agricultural music, not for fuckin' raves. McMurray: Well, that's no way to get your communication badge, boy scout. * Wayne: Darry, what's the fuss? Daryl: Good, 'n' you? * Stewart: Yes, there will be MDMA at my rave at the Ag Hall. There will be MDMA, DMT, PCP, LSD, LED and probably UFC. But+ I'm clean and sober. Wayne: You are spare parts, aren't you, bud? Running Gags * Daryl drives a shitbox * Put it on your fuckin' Facebook * Wearing clothes is not Katy's forte * The Native Flu Trivia * The name of Glen's congregation is never named in the series, but banners visible in this episode mark the 100th anniversary of the Grace Fellowship Church. * The opossum, or possum, is North American marsupial known for "playing possum," a kind of playing dead where it foams at the mouth and releases foul-smelling fluid from anal glands to make predators think it is dead. The possum is poorly adapted to cold and is rare in Canada outside Southeastern Ontario (The Canadian Encyclopedia). * Rabies is rare in opossums, but their aggressive response when provoked or fearful can give the impression they are rabid. * In the early 2000s, the Toronto Star labeled Perth County the "crystal meth capital of Ontario," with Stratford (about 40 minutes south of Listowel, Jared Keeso's hometown, on which the town of Letterkenny is loosely based) singled out as a center of activity (Parliamentary speech by John Wilkinson (MP for Perth-Middlesex), The Record, SRPC Report, etc). The provincial government established a special task force on addiction in 2005. * This is the first episode in which Tanis and the Natives and the Rez appear; Reilly and Jonesy recognize her immediately, however, indicating a longer history. * Although the "jamboree" is apparently a regular and well-known event in Letterkenny, it is not mentioned or explored outside of this episode. There are a number of music festivals in Perth County, including any number featuring what might be considered "agricultural music" (e.g. folk, bluegrass, country), though most of these take place in the summertime, not when the hockey season would be underway. * An "ag hall" is an event venue owned by the local agricultural society, which rents it out for income. It is not an uncommon institution in rural parts of Canada and the United States. Similar venues may be maintained by volunteer firefighters, veterans associations (e.g. the Legion), religious congregations, or other local groups. * Although Stewart says he will perform under all his stage names, the poster which Jonesy presents to Wayne features only DJ Pimpy Longstockings. The name is a play on Pippy Longstocking, the main character in a series of children's books by Swedish author Astrid Lindgren. Music According to Tunefind, the following songs are featured in this episode: * Save Me (feat. Katy B) by Keys N Krates * Hypnotik by Keys N Krates * Dum Dee Dum by Keys N Krates * Acknowledgments by B-Lines * Send Dem by Serial Killaz * Such Language by DJ Donna Summer Characters * Wayne * Daryl * Glen * Katy * Jonesy * Reilly * Rookie * Bonnie McMurray * Stewart * McMurray * Roald * Devon * Tanis * Axe * Slash * Gail * Coach Locations * Church (Grace Fellowship Church) * Farmhouse * Basement * Clinic (Letterkenny Walk-in Clinic) * Dollar store * Ag Hall * Hockey arena * Hockey arena at the Rez Gallery ChurchInterior1x5.jpg|Wayne and Daryl arrive at the church Glen1x5.jpg|Glen deals with humidity BonnieFlirtswithWayne1x5.jpg|Bonnie and Wayne SkidsTesttheBatch1x4.jpg|Testing the batch Katy1x5.jpg|Katy comes to the barn LetterkennyShamrocksattheRez.jpg|Shamrocks at the Rez StewartInvitesKaty1x5.jpg|Stewart invites Katy DJStewart1x5.jpg|Super Star DJ RavePoster1x5.jpg|That's not what the poster says Category:Episodes Category:Season 1